Primer paso
by OlivierCash
Summary: Steve esta en un punto donde los problemas le vienen por todos lados y ya va siendo hora de hacerles frente. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (Stony)


**Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y este fic en concreto esta basado en los hechos de la película Civil War, por lo que sino has visto esta película es probable que te comas un spoiler.**

* * *

A lo largo del mundo existen toda clase de lugares, algunos son inquietantes, otros, por el contrario, agradables. Los hay raros, oscuros, acogedores, la cantidad de lugares que puebla el mundo es inabarcable, imposible de poder colocar en una lista. O a lo mejor si, pero quién sabe el tamaño que alcanzaría la susodicha lista.

Eso si, si de una cosa estaba seguro, que ese lugar en concreto era contradictorio, muy contradictorio. Por un lado, estaba el sitio en concreto, dentro del cual se encontraba, que era un derroche de modernidad, de autentica vanguardia. Y por otro lado, desde ese gran ventanal frente al que se encontraba, podía apreciar la selva más densa y salvaje que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, tampoco había visto muchas selvas en su vida.

Si duda, ese exterior salvaje, contrastaba tanto con el avance tecnológico del interior. Podía ser una estupidez, o algo que las personas que vivían en ese lugar ya tenían asumido, o podía deberse a que tampoco había visto más de Wakanda que ese lugar, pero, lo que tenía claro, era que ese lugar tan contradictorio, tenía un encanto especial.

Le echó un vistazo rápido a lo que había a su espalda, los habitantes de Wakanda caminaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro, entregados a sus labores y sin prestar atención al paisaje que les rodeaba.

Él pensaba que a esa persona le gustaría ese lugar, estaba seguro que en cuanto hubiera cruzado la puerta, no se habría podido estar quieto y habría acabado toquiteandolo todo y enterándose de para que servía cada cosa.

Sonrió con tristeza, no se sentía demasiado cómodo en ese lugar, no podía parar de pensar en lo que haría o dejaría de hacer esa persona si estuviera ahí. Porque no estaba ahí con él, estaba a miles de kilómetros de él. Y con ninguna gana de verle.

Miró al exterior, ojalá pudiera salir a caminar por la selva, en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era una buena caminata por un sitio totalmente diferente del que estaba. Mas no podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a dejar a su amigo solo ahí.

Se apartó de la ventana y caminó en dirección hasta donde sabía que estaba su amigo. El camino fue tan tranquilo para él, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se enteró de nada. Abrió la puerta para entrar y ver a esa persona sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana. Se le encogía el corazón con solo verlo, ahí, siendo sólo la sombra de lo que fue.

Cuando eran niños, siempre que lo miraba, veía a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, a esa persona que irradiaba perfección. En su día, incluso llego a verlo como algo más que un amigo, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, hace ya muchos años. Lo superó, superó la muerte de su amigo y justo, de pronto reapareció.

Al principio tuvo miedo, porque no sabía cómo tomárselo, mas, en seguida se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo, era como su hermano y era alguien a quien debía salvar por el cariño y la ternura que le tenía. Pero hasta ahí.

Además, esa persona no estaba en condición de sentir algo complejo por otra, había sido él mismo el que se lo había dejado muy claro. En ese momento, no era más que alguien que había tocado fondo y que se esforzaba por no atravesar el susodicho fondo.

—Últimamente te veo muy pensativo— comentó, quedándose apoyado sobre la pared que había junto a la puerta— ¿Te preocupa algo?

—Si, muchas cosas— contestó el castaño un tanto distante, últimamente siempre estaba distante.

Lo comprendía, comprendía que le preocuparan muchas cosas porque era lo más obvio, a él también le preocupaban cientos de cosas. Por eso procuraba tocar esos temas con calma y sin prisas, lo que le habían hecho a su amigo en el cerebro, era muy delicado.

—Lo comprendo Buck— aseguró, con toda su sinceridad—. Pero por favor, procura no martirizarte más, es no te sentará bien…

Bucky se giró un poco, para observarlo de reojo, para luego volver a mirar al paisaje. Estuvo un rato sin decir ni una palabra, Steve se imaginó que estaría pensando una respuesta o algo, a saber. Llevaba una temporada más o menos estable y tranquilo, pero su cabeza seguía siendo tan imprevisible que ya no tenía la certeza de nada.

—No me siento bien por todo lo que has sacrificado por mí...entre otras muchas cosas— confesó Bucky.

Y Steve ya sabía que pensaba eso, incluso cierta cara muy concreta apareció en su mente. Parpadeó y movió la cabeza, como intentando que esos pensamientos se esfumaran. No era tan fácil, se pasaba casi todo el día con la cara de esa persona en su cabeza y no era precisamente con una de sus caras sonrientes.

—Ya lo solucionaré— dijo Steve.

Aunque la verdad que no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo, pero quería tranquilizar a su amigo. De momento habían tenido suerte de que T'Challa los hubiera dejado esconderse en su hogar, tenía que pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento.

—No va a ser tan sencillo y lo sabes.

—No me resultará difícil sacar al resto de prisión…

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que te has peleado con tus amigos— bajó un poco la cabeza—. Y lo de Stark…

—No hables de Stark ahora— cortó.

Bucky lo miró extrañado y Steve se sintió delatado. Todavía no habían hablado sobre ese tema y Steve ya sospechaba que su amigo se olía que ahí había gato encerrado. Por ello y porque eran amigos, pareció que Bucky quiso llegar hasta el fondo del tema.

—Todavía no hemos hablado de ese tema y es importante— espetó Bucky, decidido a hablar del tema.

—De verdad Bucky...no es un tema del que me apetezca hablar— insistió Steve.

—Ni a mí Steve, ni a mí me apetece hablar de esto— aseguró Bucky, mirándole con firmeza—. Pero hay que hacerlo— al final Steve acabó cediendo y asintió, cruzándose de brazos, como queriendo recordar que pese haber cedido, no quería tocar ese tema— ¿Qué tan amigos erais?

—Muy buenos— contestó Steve, procurando que no se le notara la incomodidad.

—¿Qué tan buenos?

—Buenísimos.

—¿Sólo eso?

Su amigo le puso esa mirada, esa que hacía años que no veía, esa mirada de "sé que no me estas contando toda la verdad, así que ya puedes ir soltándola". Hacía ya tantos años desde la última vez que vio esa mirada, todo había cambiado tanto. Ninguno de los dos era ya el mismo, ni siquiera eran algo parecido a ese mismo. Por ello dudaba que esa mirada tuviera algo de influencia en él.

—Estamos...bueno, estábamos juntos— pues si, la mirada seguía siendo súper efectiva.

—¿Juntos?

—Si, juntos— Bucky levantó una ceja interrogatoria—. Románticamente hablando— confesó al fin el rubio. A lo que Bucky se llevó la única mano que le quedaba en ese momento a la mano y suspiró exacerbado—. Aunque creo que después de lo que pasó… ya no somos nada— admitió cabizbajo—. Diría que rompimos.

Steve notó como Bucky se sintió peor de lo mal que ya se sentía consigo mismo. Por eso no había querido decírselo, para ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Ya era la segunda vez en poco tiempo en el que ocultarle algo importante a una persona que quería para, según él, protegerla, había ido muy mal. Debía de replantearse esa táctica para que no ocurriera una tercera vez, no podría soportar ver esa cara de tristeza en alguien que le importa una vez más.

—No ha sido culpa tu culpa...no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento cuando apareciste.

—Pues en ese caso, acabé de empeorar el momento— Steve pudo ver como Bucky hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener la calma, o algo parecido. Era curioso ver a Bucky tan callado, con lo charlatán que había sido en su día— ¿Todavía le quieres?

Mierda, esa pregunta no se la esperó y le dolió más que ningún otro golpe que le hubiera dado, y eso que su listón estaba muy alto. Miró a Bucky, quien obviamente conocía la respuesta y que aun así, la estaba esperando. No es lo mismo saber algo porque lo has deducido a que te lo confirmen. ¿Tendría Bucky la mínima esperanza de que la respuesta no fuera lo obvio?

—Si— admitió Steve en un murmuro apenas audible.

Pero eso fue más que suficiente. Steve quiso acercarse al consternado Bucky, mas este negó, le pidió que no lo hiciera. Y el rubio lo respetó.

—¿Y por qué estas aquí?¿Por qué no haces algo para solucionar lo de Stark y tú?

—Ahora mismo no puedo...Debo solucionar lo tuyo— se excusó Steve—. No puedo dejarte sólo, Bucky, estas fatal y soy el único amigo que te queda. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres lo único que me queda de esa época, te necesito y en estos momentos, tú me necesitas.

—Steve, no te voy a negar lo obvio, necesito ayuda— bajó la cabeza, a Bucky aun le quedaban unos resquicios de su orgullo, y eso le impedía dejarle ver a Steve que tan en sus horas bajas estaba—. Pero por favor, te pido que no me uses como excusa.

El aludido dejó de estar con los brazos cruzados, poniéndose en una postura que se podría catalogar como algo más hostil e inquieta.

—¡Nunca te usaría como excusa!

—Steve, lo estas haciendo— afirmó Bucky, intentando ser el que mantuviera la calma, ni siquiera levantó la voz— .Te lo voy a resumir: Por favor, deja de usarme como excusa para afrontar tus problemas con tu novio, te agradezco tu compañía y no voy a negarte que me haces falta. Pero eso no quita a que muevas tu grandisimo culo e intentes solucionar aquello que te quita el sueño— hizo una pequeña pausa, levantando por fin un poco la cara para mirar al Capitán—. Sé que tienes muchos problemas, sé que quieres solucionarlos, pero no puedes hacerlo todo a la vez. Y no te va a bastar con chasquear los dedos para arreglaros...todavía estas a tiempo de comenzar a arreglar las cosas con Stark, porque si lo dejas para luego, acabará siendo demasiado tarde.

A Steve se le dividió el corazón en dos, por un lado, le alegraba que Bucky hubiera hablando tanto, casi le había hablado más con solo eso, que con todas las palabras que habían cruzado desde su reencuentro. Si incluso el propio Bucky parecía sorprendido de haber hablado tanto.

Mas, por el otro lado, lo que le había dicho le entristecía, en cierta manera podría tener razón. A lo mejor él se intentaba ocupar de otros asuntos, para poder excusarse en que estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo. Y era verdad, lo había hecho, se había centrado en ayudar a Bucky buscando distraerse para no hablar con Tony.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Se dejó resbalar por la pared, para acabar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y cabizbajo. Era un idiota, Tony y él no tenían porque estar de acuerdo en todo y tenía que decírselo por las buenas, que quería estar de acuerdo con él en cuanto a lo del registro. Pero que no iba a dejar de lado sus creencias por mucho que lo quisiera. Pero, tampoco tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo a él de lado por muy en desacuerdo que estuviera. Debería habérselo dicho antes de que pasara todo lo que había pasado.

—No sé que hacer— admitió Steve—. No se me ocurre como solucionarlo.

Bucky no se había movido, aun seguía mirándolo desde esa silla, muy quieto. Steve había notado que su humor solía cambiar bastante, pero en esos momentos, no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, por no decir ninguna.

—Habla con él y dile como te sientes.

—¡Si fuera tan sencillo ya lo habría hecho!

—¿Es que lo has intentado?

Steve escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales se hallaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Estaba encogido sobre si mismo, no escondiéndose de algo que le daba miedo, sino ocultandose de la vergüenza que sentía.

—No— admitió Steve avergonzado—. Espero que comprendas, que dudo que Tony quiera hablar conmigo.

—Alguien va a tener que dar el primer paso.

Y le tocaba darlo a él, eso lo tenía claro ya que Tony no iba a hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que su humor estuviera un poco mejor.

—Podría ponerme en contacto con él, pero quiero asegurarme de que el mensaje le llegara sólo a él y que nadie pudiera colarse en su ordenador o algo así, podría enviarle una carta… aunque no sé, eso es demasiado "antiguo" para él… — sin duda, Steve se puso a divagar, pero por lo menos se relajó y dejó de esconderse entre sus brazos y tras sus piernas.

—Escribirle una carta sería algo que sólo harías tú— apuntó Bucky.

El rubio miró a Bucky muy contento, tanto que se levantó de golpe y fue a darle un entusiasmado abrazo que a su amigo apenas le dio tiempo de corresponder. Debido a que fue apasionado, pero corto, ya que Steve se fue corriendo, dispuesto a escribir la carta.

—Tiene delito que tenga que ser yo el que te ayude a usar tu cerebro— le dijo Bucky a Steve mientras este último se iba.

Esa frase no fue escuchada por Steve, quien estaba muy concentrado en buscar papel y boli, y pensar en lo que podría ponerle en la carta a Tony. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, lo único que quería era ser claro, ambos se habían hecho daño de maneras muy diferentes y no se habían parado a hablarlo como era debido.

No tenía ni idea de si eso lo solucionaría, ni siquiera sabía si a la larga, merecería la pena. Lo único que tenía claro era que había llegado la hora de esconderse en el "es lo mejor para ti", él había sido dudo con Tony por haberle hecho eso a Wanda, mientras él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Había muchas cosas que no tenía seguro, pero de algo si lo estaba, quería a Tony y cuando estaba a su lado, ambos se sentían bien, cuando hablaba con él, pese a sus diferencias, era tan fácil todo. Por eso estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso que llevara a su reconciliación.


End file.
